There's a new cat on the block, Aussiestyle
by sweden19
Summary: A kitten arrived from Australia, after being with a dog named Garner and becoming separate from him, he's in Babylon Gardens and in bad condition. Peanut and Grape finds him injured, they decided to take him to the hospital. They soon decided to adopt him as a new sibling. Now known as Apple Butter Sandwich can he adapt to living in the US? Rated T for language, drunkenness
1. Chapter 1

"Um, cat?" a dog said. A young blonde kitten woke up with a yawn, "Who are you?" he asked to the mysterious dog. "My name's Peanut, are you okay?" said the mutt known as Peanut. "Huh? Ow!" the kitten yelled as soon as Peanut touched a wound on the kitten's leg. "That hurt!" he cried, Peanut got nervous. "You need to go to a vet!" he said worried because there was tear marks from his eyes and he found next to a dumpster bleeding.

Peanut tried to pick up the kitten but he clawed his paw to get him away from the wound. "Leave me alone!" the kitten yelled threateningly to the concerned dog. "But your leg!" The kitten was mad but crying from the pain, "Just go, I'm done for." Peanut shook his head, "No, I'm not letting you die!" he said. The kitten smiled peacefully to him and sighed "It's nice knowing you care but leave me here." he said tiredly then he collapsed on the ground. "GRAPE!"

Grape heard Peanut's yell, "What do want?!" she yelled back in frustration. "Come here!" he yelled in a very worried tone, "Why?" Grape asked. "Please Grape!" Peanut said. Grape groaned and went to where Peanut is. "Okay, Peanut I'm here w- oh my god!" she yelled as soon as she saw the dying kitten next to the dirty dumpster. "What happened?" she yelled.

Peanut shook his head, "I found him here, he looks bad." he said looking at Grape with sad eyes. Grape went to the kitten and hugged in a motherly fashion. The kitten had blonde fur, light green eyes, and a torn yellow scarf covering his neck going down to the waist. "Um, Grape?" he said, Peanut never saw Grape act this way. "We need to take him to a hospital." she said trying to comfort the kitten.

*3 days later*

The kitten stirred as he awoken from his slumber his vaguely saw three figures hovering over him. "Huh? W-wha." Peanut jumped up excitedly, "He waking up!" he yelled. Grape cried of joy, "I thought he wouldn't come back." she said rubbing the kitten's forehead with her paw, "I'm so glad you're alive." she said silently to the kitten. "Jees, Where am I?" he said, "In the hospital, you were hurt and these two saved you from death." the doctor said to the kitten.

"Your leg was bleeding bad and we didn't know what to do so we called the ambulance." Grape said, Peanut nodded "We thought you weren't to going to make it." he said sadly but became happy again, "But your here, alive and well!" The kitten smiled contently and then nodded. "Well after this, I'm going to leave." he said, Peanut was sad "Do you have owners?" the kitten sadly shook his head, "Nope, born a stray." Peanut became excited, "Why don't you stay with us?" he suggested to the stray.

The kitten looked up, "Really? I couldn't though I doubt your owners will want a stray like me." he said. Peanut shook his head, "No they love animals, especially pets!" Peanut said, Grape nodded her head in agreement. "But I'm not even from this country, don't you hear my accent?"Peanut and Grape did noticed the fairly thick accent though they couldn't think of the country. "Where are you from?" Grape said.

The kitten looked a little embarrassed, "Australia." Peanut smiled, "Cool! I never met a animal from Australia, well except the koalas and the kangaroos and the... well I never met a cat from this place but-" he said quickly but Grape interrupted him "Peanut, enough we know!" Grape said in annoyance but changed in a mother-like state.

"So how did you get here anyways?" she asked to the kitten. "Well, I remember going on a boat in a seaport that left a city don't really remember what it was called though, then a dog named Garner found me in a city called Portland, he was a nice dog, gave me food he found, taught me how to live in the United States and how to defend myself from bigger, meaner animals. After that we traveled across the country by train, walking and occasionally by car. I guess we separated close to this place, never saw him again. I wonder where he is right now, hope he's alright." Grape was surprised at what the kitten's been through. "How old you think you are?" she asked to the young kitten. "Maybe two years." he replied. Peanut was fascinated by the kitten's adventures.

"You're so cool and pretty smart for a kitten that young and small! My friends would love to hear your adventures though Bino might not, but my other friends might." he said in a happy tone. The kitten sighed, "Your are quite the quick one, aren't you Peanut?" the kitten said giggling at the sight of the hyper dog. "Well, Peanut's one happy dog." Grape said looking at Peanut.

He nodded happily, "Alrighty, you guys look like good people to hang around, I guess I could live with you guys!" Peanut ran up to him, "Yes! This is awesome, another member in the Sandwich Family!" he said hugging the kitten affectionately. "We need a name for him though." Grape said, Peanut scratched, "Well maybe Mom can find one for us." Peanut said to Grape. "MOM, DAD!" they both yelled.

"What is it, guys?" the dad said, known as Earl Sandwich. "This is the cat that we found." Peanut said to them. The mom known as Jill Sandwich, smiled as the sight of admittedly the most cute kitten she ever apart from Grape. "He looks so adorable, so innocent!" she cooed to the kitten, the dad laughed, "He is a very cute kitten I got to admit." he said, "What's your name, sweetie?" Jill said. The kitten shook his head, "Don't have one." he said. The mom pondered for a second, "Wait, how about Apple Butter since you have that yellow scarf, the green eyes, and your blond fur?" Peanut nodded happily, "That's perfect, Mom!" he said excitedly, "Apple Butter Sandwich."

Apple giggled, "Apple? That's very creative." he said, "Right, looks like am going to the little brother, eh?" Grape smiled contently. "Guess so, welcome to the family, Apple." Grape said kissing on the forehead. "So likes you can leave later today, Apple, let me get the Adoption form for the parents and one for you." the doctor said. Apple nodded, "I can't believe I'm in a family, in _America_." he thought to himself. "Maybe this can work."


	2. Chapter 2

Apple Butter was walking down the hallway in the hospital with his new family, which was called the Sandwich Family.

Peanut was very excited about his new younger sibling, he could finally act like a older brother to someone besides Grape. "I can't believe we actually got a new little brother! He's so cute! I got to show you my comic Adventures of Spot, and we have a video game console called a Wii." Peanut said. Grape smiled, "There's plenty of cats where we live. And I'm sure Max wouldn't mind being your friend." she said to Apple happily.

Apple's expression was one of curiosity, happiness, and a hint of worry for his friend Garner. "Okay, where do you live anyways?" Apple asked to them. "Babylon Gardens, a haven for pets and their owners." he answered Apple. "It's a place full of nice pets, you show be pretty unique among them because of you being Australian." Jill said.

They soon left the hospital and went to the car and Apple Butter sat in the back middle seat between Peanut and Grape. Apple Butter ate a dog-safe chocolate bar that Peanut gave him. "Thanks for the chocolate, never had any." he said munching away his chocolate. Peanut was flabbergasted, "You weren't allowed chocolate?" his younger brother shook his head. "Garner was careful about certain things, he taught me that."

Peanut was started was stray life was like, "What else was there?" Apple thought hard, "Well we found food, stole food and one time we killed a deer for food." Peanut looked shocked then looked a little sad, "You killed a deer?" Apple nodded and his expression turned into a serious one, "When you're a stray sometimes you need to survive, it's nature." he said with a deep and serious tone contrasting with his adorable kitten appearance that would make him look vulnerable. Apple Butter was no weak kitten and with his somewhat happy go lucky personality combined with the voice of a older more mature cat made him unique among kittens.

"I need to know more about you, when's your birthday? What's your favorite color? Do you like Pridelands?" he said quickly to Apple making him a little nervous, "Slow down! Ask more slowly!" Apple said pushing Peanut's head away from him. Peanut's ears drooped and he looked sad, "Sorry. Just wanted to know more about you." he said apologetically to Apple. Grape flicked Apple's ear, "Don't worry about him, he's always like this." she said to him with a smile.

Apple nodded, then he turned to Peanut to answer, "Well first my birthday is September 4, my favorite color is chestnut, I do read the Pridelands from time to time. My favorite series of books is the Hunger Games. My favorite food is fish and chips, I also love soda bread. I was born in the Outback and I lived with my parents until I was around six months old. I also have good memory and that's why I remember stuff from Australia." he explained to Peanut. Apple smiled like a very happy child, "I know quite a bit of French from my friend too, _Il est tout à fait agréable, en fait." _he said in a grateful manner.

They arrived at the house, and Apple has never been in anything more than a shelter. "Wow, nice place." he said with a restrained excitedness. Apple was the last one at the house following behind Grape. He ran around the house looking at things he never saw before. "This is amazing, I never saw a human house before!" he said to Earl. His dad nodded quickly, "It must be different from being a stray, huh?" Apple winked towards his dad, "It is quite a different experience." Apple replied looking around. Peanut poked him on the back, "Want to see my room?" he said with a pleading face, Apple nodded "Okay!" he followed his older brother up the stairs. "This is my room, it's a bit messy." Peanut said to Apple. He agreed, Apple was always a bit of a neat freak even as a stray which is considered strange to other strays.

Apple looked at all of the toys in his room, "Jees, these are all yours toys?" Peanut nodded and ran to his Wii, "This is called a Wii. Have you ever played it?" he asked to Apple. The blond cat shook his head, "Never played too many games." he said quietly. Peanut handed him a Wiimote. "To play with it you swing it around." he explained to Apple. Peanut swung the controller around without looking and nearly hit Apple. "Peanut! Watch where your swinging that thing!" Apple yelled to him. Peanut heard his brother's cry and tensed at his mistake, "Oh, sorry I didn't really see you, you're much shorter than us and heh, I didn't really notice you." Grape facepawed herself, "If you hit Apple by accident, I gonna shove the Wiimote down your-" Peanut shook his head and pointed towards Apple who looked surprised at Grape's outburst towards Peanut.

Grape blushed and held her hand behind her head, "Sorry, just telling Peanut to be careful." Apple shook his head, "What you were saying didn't sound like a simple caution, more a threat." Grape sighed and laid her paw on his shoulder, "Listen to me kid, it's going to take more than a simple telling off to control him, you would see." she said in a father-like tone which made Apple believe that Grape is more a tomboy than anything else. Peanut laughed nervously, "Grape says that I could be a handful, _alot._" Apple smiled, "I guess Grape is right, I guess I will have to be firm with you if I will have to control you." Peanut was dumbfounded, "Wait, isn't it the other way around?" he said in worried tone, Apple snickered, "You can still be a older brother, just as long you don't hurt me." Apple looked down at the floor, "Peanut and Grape seem so different, but if they could live together I guess I can."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after hours of playing Wii with Peanut and Grape time seemed to accelerate quickly, they didn't even have time to have Apple meet other pets. It was nearly 10 pm and only Peanut was starting to doze off, but Apple and Grape kept playing games Mario Kart, Mario Party, Pridelands the Game, and other games. Soon their mother came into the room, "Okay, guys it's bedtime." she said. "Aw!" Peanut and Grape yelled, "It's not too late." Grape said. Jill shook her head, "It's bedtime, go to sleep." she told them before leaving.

Apple looked around, "Where do I sleep?" Apple asked. He looked towards Peanut who passed out on a beanie bag. Grape giggled quietly, "Let's just sleep in my room." she said. They walked towards her room and they walked inside there was a bed that had "Grape" written on the side. "Hmm, there's no bed." she walked outside the room and came back with a pink and yellow blanket, "Sorry, about the color but this could as a temporary until you get your own." she made it into a bed for Apple. He smiled, "I don't mind the color, thanks for the bed though." he said as laid down on the somewhat cold blanket which made him sleep quickly.

(Flashback)

Central Kansas, four days earlier.

Apple was walking down a highway in farmland somewhere in the Great Plains with his friend and traveling companion, Garner, a French Bulldog. Since they were strays they were out in the open with no collars. "Where are we, Garner?" Apple asked his friend. Garner looked at an address, "This is Kansas, I believe." he said. Apple never seen show much wheat or farm in his life, nothing but long highway stretched making Apple sigh. The sky was barely beginning to have lighter blue colors come up, showing that dawn is coming soon.

Back in Colorado they both took down a deer because they mind was consumed by the need for food and because Apple was a fairly young kitten it left an impression and even mentally changed a little on him. His personality used to be more sensitive and less confident, when he first arrived in America he was frightened and was confused about all the new stuff around him. He arrived in Portland on a boat and the people kicked him out as soon as they saw him. He didn't know where to go. He cried and wished for a way back to Australia but he couldn't and he knew it. The animals there made fun of his accent, he fought off other strays out of surviving until a French bulldog found him crying silently on a dock.

"Are you okay?" the bulldog asked. "Do you need help?" He reached for Apple but the kitten smacked it away, "Leave me alone." he said, his eyes were red from crying and he looked down. "Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked. The kitten merely waved his hand at him to make him leave. The bulldog sighed, "Okay, just making sure that you are fine." he started off when a tug on his hand made him look besides him, it was the kitten, "Wait. I'll go with you." he said like a kid that was scared.

Garner and Apple then started off, going through Oregon, Idaho, Wyoming, Colorado, and Kansas. They had many things that happened to them. It changed Apple, making him more confident, more mature, and stronger. They had a journey, Apple often asked where they were going and Garner didn't know, until he heard of New York City, "New York, that's where were going." he said in a confident voice.

"We need to find a place soon." Garner said. They looked around the farmland for any kind of shelter. They soon found a little house, "Looks like our place." Apple said. They sneaked into the farmland without waking any animal and the owners up. They saw a motorcycle with a bucket tied crudely, and a few farm vehicles sitting there. Apple and Garner looked around the house and to there luck a bag with dog food was next to the front door. Garner and Apple nodded, Apple with his lighter weight walked on the old wooden porch which to his knowledge could creak waking anyone in the house.

Apple got to the dog food and smiled, "Yes." he carried the bag which was quite heavy. Garner was excited, "I can't believe that we actually got so much food." he said smiling. Apple nodded, he handed the bag to Garner who walked into the corn field. Apple went to check on the house's occupants. "Let me check the people to see if they are asleep." he said as he climbed up the house with his claws. His looked inside and saw a couple sleeping. Apple sighed, "Wish I had someone to take care of me and Garner." he thought.

He jumped down and went to the barn nearby. He looked around and saw a Welsh Corgi dog sleeping peacefully near a black and white husky. "Must be need to have somewhere to sleep in." Apple thought. He smiled and walked out of the barn, "Garner?" he asked looking for the bulldog. He went back to the front driveway. He found Garner on a hay stack, "This is a nice place to sleep." he said getting comfortable in the hay. Apple never slept on hay but he thought it was good for laying on. "I guess so."

They have been walking the past 20 or so miles on foot, and while it wasn't particularly hot they were quite tired from the great distance covered. They plan to find a train station in a city close and hitch a ride. "Garner?" Apple asked to him, "Hm?" Apple sighed, "What if we are caught, what do we do?" Apple asked concerned, Garner shook his head, "We won't, just be careful around humans and you will be fine."

They slept through the morning until Apple and Garner heard noise come from the corn nearby. "King! Where are you?" someone yelled. Garner became frustrated, "Man, not even a good sleep." he said. He and Apple hid the dog food under the hay hoping the person coming wouldn't see it. They heard footsteps coming closer. "Let's hope this person's cool with us." Garner said. Apple suddenly sneezed, "ACHOO! Excuse me." he said. "Who's there, King is that you?" the voice yelled. A white husky came bursting out of the corn field. "Crap." Apple said.

The husky looked saw the blond cat furred with a yellow scarf, contrasting his white fur and yellow bandana. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" the husky said in a firm tone frowning, he was taller by at least a foot intimidating Apple. Garner quickly ran over to Apple and stood in front of him, "If you want him, you have to go through me!" he said in a threatening voice. The white husky saw the bulldog protecting the kitten from him, "Why are you here?" he half asked, half demanded. Garner sighed, "We needed to sleep somewhere, and we found your house. We were hungry and we took your dog food because we were hungry and we came here to sleep." he said sincerely. The husky was surprised by the stray's honesty, "Oh, well..."

A another dog came through, it was the corgi that Apple saw last night, "Fox there you are, I was looking for you!" he yelled with a look of annoyance. He saw the bulldog standing in a defensive posture protecting the kitten behind him. "Who are they?" he said. Apple went in front of Garner, "This is Garner, and I don't have a name..." Apple said. The corgi stayed annoyed, "Oh yeah, well please leave the farm." The husky smacked his shoulder, "Be nice to them, King." he muttered to him. "Ow! Fine!" King yelled. The husky laughed nervously, "Sorry about that, name's Fox, and this is King he's my friend." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, Apple!" a voice yelled to him. Apple lifted his head and shook it to wake up faster, "H-huh? What *yawn* is it?" he said tiredly. He stretched his limbs around and opened his eyes to find Peanut looking at him eagerly, "Finally! We got show you around!" Peanut said in a urgent tone. "Oh I forgot, Dad got you a new scarf." he said excitedly. He grabbed Apple's wrist, "He also got you something else!" Apple wanted to take a shower feeling quite dirty, and he need relief.

"Where's the bathroom?" Peanut led him to the shower, "Tell me when your done." he said to him before leaving the bathroom. Apple looked around and found the shower. He removed his scarf and placed it on the shower rack. He went inside, "Okay, a knob, how does this work?" he thought, he twisted it to the left and freezing cold water came out of the shower nozzle and shocked Apple out of any sleep remaining in it, "GAH! COLD!" he yelled, he twisted it to the other side and hot water came out, "****!" Apple swore loudly, he quickly covered his mouth. Never in his life he swore though the pain from the intense heat forced him.

He quickly twisted it to the middle and warm water took away shock from the cold and hot water that Apple experienced seconds ago, soon the warm water comforted him, "Ah... much better." he thought. Normally a cat will hate water but at a time like this Apple didn't care. His thoroughly scrubbed himself to remove dirt and other grime from his body. He was in pure bliss, he never took a proper shower in his life. "Well, I guess speaking French wouldn't be bad_._" he cleared his throat, "Peanut_ et de_ Grape,_ et je suppose qu'ils sont frères et sœurs bonnes. Mais suis-je_?" he smiled. "Getting much better, thanks Garner." he thought.

East Australia, between Sydney and Surfer's Paradise. 2 weeks ago.

Apple was walking down a pier looking towards the ocean, the fresh ocean air combined with the springtime peacefulness completed the tranquility. "Ah, wonder were sis is now." he thought. He saw two animals, a dingo and kangaroo relaxing on the beach. Apple also saw human surfers riding the waves take crashing towards the Australian coast. Apple always wanted to surf though he couldn't for some reasons that are obvious. Like water, sharks, jellyfish, and drowning. "Wish I could go there." he muttered to himself.

"Oi! Mate!" someone yelled to him. Apple looked to the voice and saw a child hardly 4 feet tall with a short neck and fairly stubby, "Want to join on the barby? Me pops is cooking up some grub." he said. Apple nodded, "Sure why not?" he said. He walked alongside the kid, "Hey, you heard, me uncle's moving to the United States for some bit of rubbish home or sumthing." he said. Apple sighed, "Where are you from?" he asked to the child. "Scots, pops and mum moved here whilst I was a wee baby. I even remember a drunkard's song, To the pub we go!" he began singing about Scotland, some old world bits mixed with drinking beer or something else.

Apple arrived at the barbecue where the kids family and their friends where there already, even some pets, one was very drunk though. He smiled, "He has family, but I couldn't live them." he thought because he rather prefer more polite people to be with. "Do you know what America's like?" Apple asked to an adult. He smiled, "Heh, those blokes are a little stuck up, americans are like australians, just laugh more, and eat more like little pigs, though they treat you right like loyalty, even strays there are spoiled." he said in a humorous tone. Apple sighed, "Should I stay here, or go for America?" he thought to himself.

Soon he was finished cleaning himself and left the shower stall. He dried himself with a towel and straighten his fur with a comb. Apple grabbed his battered yellow scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He smiled at his new cleanliness. He got out of the shower and saw Peanut standing, "Aw, your even cuter than before!" he hugged Apple. Peanut smelled Apple and gagged, "Ew, you smell like a girl." he said before going away. Apple giggled, "Aw well, better then being stinky." he said.

Peanut ran down the stairs while Apple walked down. He got to the bottom of the stairs when Peanut told him to stay here, "Let me get it for you." he said sprinting to the living room. Apple looked around, "Where Mom and Dad?" he asked to Grape who was behind him, "They're working, Mom is a nurse, and Dad is a mechanic." she replied, "They won't be back for a while." Grape smiled, "Aw, you being clean made you even more adorable." Apple blushed and smiled nervously, "R-really, I guess that's good." he said uncharacteristically. He wasn't used to being called "adorable" or "cute". This made him rather nervous and even confused.

Peanut came running back to Apple holding a box, "Here, my parents got this scarf earlier today." he said. Apple ripped off the box's ties and opened the dark red box. "Wow, it's really nice." he said surprised. The scarf was yellow like his old one, though this was brand new obviously, it also had blue stripes at the top, and it was slightly thinner allowing more breathing room when he wore it. "T-thanks, it's so _soft_." he said codling it. He was amazed by the plushness, it also smelled fresh. He loved it. Peanut and Grape saw him tearing up which made them aw in the nearly blinding cuteness.

Peanut got something out of his collar, "Here's your new collar, be sure to wear it everywhere so they don't think you're a stray." Peanut said handingn to him. Apple grabbed the collar, it was a dark red. Similar to Peanut's but it had a darker tone, the tag attached to it was a silver apple icon, with his address, name, and shots written on it. "How do I put it on?" Apple asked to them, he never wore a collar before. "Here, I got it." Grape assured while she attached the two ends together. "There."

Apple went to a mirror, and looked at himself. Last time that he looked at himself carefully his fur was matted in some places, his eyes looked dull bordering on depressing, and his posture looked showed tenseness, and some fear. This time his fur is much cleaner from showering and brushing, his eyes were much brighter, his stance was one of a young kitten, along with the new collar and scarf he blushed at the new appearance, "N-no! Don't fall for yourself, stay a strong kitty!" he thought himself. Even he was succumbing to his own look.

"Wait." he ruffled up his head-fur, took off the scarf and changed his expression to make him seem more relaxed looking. He deepened his voice to one of a older cat, and added his Australian accent he tried to abandoned back in the West. "Maybe if I work out more, it will help." he thought. The change in his look made him seem tougher, less of a kitten and more of a adult cat. "Should change my personality too."

Peanut came to him, "Hey Apple? What are you doing?" he asked to him seeing his new look. Apple gave a confident smile, "What? Never saw an Aussie before, mate?" he said in his Australian accent which made Peanut tilt his head sideways, "Say what?" Apple stuck his tongue out, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he said. Peanut laughed, "You remind of the kangaroos at the zoo!" he said. Apple smiled, "Really? Interesting..." Peanut looked to him quickly, "What?" Apple blushed, "N-nothing!" Peanut looked suspicious, "Really?" Apple sighed, "CAN WE GO TO THE ZOO?" he said quickly. Grape came hearing Apple asking Peanut the question, "Why?" she said, Apple smiled, "Because I never went." Grape smiled and rubbed his head, "Sure we can go later." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

King sighed, "Wonder what Fox is doing, it's so boring with no one around." he said to himself. Fox is in Wisconsin with Fido at some convention about a anime that they both wanted to go to and Joey of course went with them. Bino was busy being a jackass, Peanut was somewhere, and the wolves are out at the forest someplace. "Maybe there's something good on TV." he thought, as usual he was wrong. He thought about getting crunked. "Nope, bad choice." he said to himself "Crap, well might as well go outside."

King went outside and found it warm yet cloudy, which to a lot of people is pretty nice weather but to King it still depressing, "My god, is there something to even do?" he said in a annoyed tone. He heard laughter from behind, he turned around saw a light yellow kitten with a yellow and blue striped scarf and a strange haircut rolling around playing with a ball of green yarn along with the purpled fur of terror known as Grape. He sighed, "I never seen a cat play with yarn before... come to think of it, since when did anyone besides that pup Peanut played with Grape?" he thought.

Soon he saw Peanut join Grape and the kitten. "W-wait, why does that kitten look so much like Peanut and Grape?" his brain pondered on. King frowned, "Could they had a...N-NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!" he yelled to himself. "Um? Mister?" a young voice said which brought King back to reality, he looked down at him slightly and saw the blond kitten looked confused. "Is something wrong?" he said in a young Australian accent. King shook his head and laughed nervously, "N-nope, ah-hah..." he said.

Apple saw the collar and the rook tag and he knew it was King from back from Kansas. "K-king?" he thought. "Does he recognize me?" he tried to test something, "So um, King right?" the corgi nodded. "... have you been anywhere lately?" Apple asked cautiously. King smiled, "Well I went to Kans-... wait why are you asking." he asked suspiciously and eyeing him. Apple was trapped in his own question, "O-oh, well..." soon his sister Grape came to them, "What's going on here?" she asked in a threatening tone. She picked up Apple, "Apple, don't talk to strangers." she told him.

King was confused, "What are you his mom?" his covered his mouth, "AH ****." he thought. Apple scratched his head, "What makes you think that Grape is my mom?" he asked. Apple thought on it, "Oh! It's um... how you are adopted?" he asked expecting a yes, still new on the adopting in here. Grape came up with something, "Maybe it's because of me and Max being together." she muttered. "Who?" Apple asked wondering who Max is. Grape looked to him and smiled. "He's my boyfriend, he has black fur, and blue collar with a bell, a bite on his ear from..."

She described him in detail which made Apple imagined. "So if Grape's mom... and that would mean that Peanut is my uncle. No-no. They're sister and brother. Max is just more family...I guess." he thought. "And Earl and Jill are my parents, right?" It was all so confusing for Apple, "Wish there was a chart to organize." He smiled. "I got it! Grape let me go!" he squirmed in her arms. She let him go but told him to be careful, "Be careful, there's stuff in the house that's off limits!" she yelled.

Apple got in the house and brought a piece of paper and a couple of color pencils. "Right, first me and my family ." he drew him, Peanut, Grape, and his parents in the crude childish manner most other children would draw. "friends... I guess Garner, King in a way, and Fox." he drew them. "And people who are not nice." He could have drawn lots of people but decided leave it for now. He went and ran towards back to Grape and King. "Let's see." he said handing it to them.

They saw the drawings of them and some others they didn't know. "Wait, Fox?" King said looking at a crudely drawn husky with his bandana and boomer jacket. He also saw Bailey. "How do you know them?" he asked to Apple. The kitten smiled innocently, "Well, remember Kansas? I visited your farm with Garner." he explained. King suddenly remembered, "W-wait, you came all the way here?" Apple nodded, "I came here but we got separated back a few miles, I been by myself a day before ending up here."

After looking at the friends and family they looked towards the enemies. They saw plenty of them, dogs, cats, wolfs, and surprisingly even a bunny. "A bunny?" King asked to Apple. He nodded, "He's not cute _and _nice." King and Grape then noticed something that really shocked them. A gryphon. "P-Pete!" King yelled. After since Pete transformed him to a dog, his relationship with Pete is...sub-par. Apple looked confused, "Who's Pete?" he said, King shook his head, "Never-mind he's no-one." A sudden intense pain reached the back of his head, "OH ****!" he grabbed his head. Apple's eyes grew wide, "****?" he repeated hearing the word. "Apple, bad word!" she yelled to covering his mouth.

King was still grimacing, "That really ******* hurts!" he swore again, Grape quickly went smack the back of his head, "AH F-" Grape covered his mouth, "Shut up! Apple still a kitten!" she yelled to him. Apple was mystified at the strong language he never heard before. "Grape, what does **** mean?" Grape facepawed, "Great because of you, Apple is going to saying that word." she yelled to King. Apple started laughing, "Grape, does Peanut know this word?" he asked to her. Grape gave a frown face, "Peanut doesn't know any of them, at least...hopefully not." she wondered if Peanut seemed all that innocent.

"There's two more." Apple said pointing to two humans. One looked like he had white hair and a blue coat, another had short blond hair with glasses. "If I remember, their names were Gilbert, and Lewis." he scratched, "They drove us to here, hitchhiking if you may." Apple laughed, "They were traveling comedians." Peanut ran to them, "Comedians?" he asked his wide eyes. Apple nodded happily, "Yup! They were so funny! They were quite different from other funny people I met." he said. Peanut smiled like a child, "Lucky! I wish I could see them!" he sighed.

Soon a black cat came to them, "GRAPE!" he yelled to her. Apple smiled politely, "Are you Max?" he asked to the stranger. He nodded and smiled, "Who are you, cat?" he replied. Apple went into a heroic posture, "I am Apple, the new sibling... ahem brother of Peanut and Grape!" he said in a enthusiastic tone. Max gave his signature Cheshire smile, "Well, young child, I am Maxwell, darling to Grape, my purple flower." he said in his romantic tone.

Apple giggled, "Are you French?" he asked in a curious tone. Max's grin grew wider, "My little child, to be French is just another expression for romanticism." he looked towards Grape and bowed towards her gracefully. Peanut smiled, "Hi Max! Are we still up for Pridelands roleplaying?" he asked Max. The black cat nodded, "Yeah, can't wait." he said. Apple smiled, "Can I play too?" he asked enthusiastically, Peanut's expression turned to concern, "I don't know if Tarot would let you." he said. Apple gave his puppy (puppy? really...) eyes, "Pleaseeee?" he asked. "Let him." a voice said in Peanut's head, "Tarot said yes." Apple was excited though also confused, "Wait... how did you know?" he said. Peanut smiled, "When we meet her."

King sighed, "Kids." he started off when something tugged him on the paw. It was Apple, "Why don't you join us?" he said. King shook his head, "Don't want to." Apple gave his puppy eyes again, "Please? Come on." King's eye twitched, this kid was really starting to annoy, "No." Apple started pulling King, "What the-" Apple was surprised, "Aren't you trying?" King grimaced, "Great even _he's_ stronger than me."


	6. Chapter 6

Apple was jogging along side King who forcibly dragged him, "Wait up!" Apple yelled to him. King smirked, "What's wrong? Kitty can't keep up?" For once King was no longer the shorter, though he wondered if Apple will outgrow as he goes into adolescence. King walked a little faster. "Come on, you dragged me with you to them, keep up!" he yelled then laughed running ahead. Apple sighed, "Wait until I grow more than you, it's not going to be fun!" he yelled but King ignored him living his moment.

By now all expect Apple and King were at the house. "Where is Apple? If he doesn't come-" Grape was saying but Peanut interrupted her, "It's them!" waving to them. Apple was panting barely keeping up with King who was smiling, "Kid couldn't keep up... maybe he should run more." Grape got her claws out, "Are you suggesting that our little brother is fat?" she said in threatening tone. King swallowed loudly, "N-NO! I just-" Max covered King's mouth with his paw. "Let's not upset Grape eh?" then he tone became darker, "Wouldn't want two cats and maybe Peanut having a talk with you." Apple stuck his tongue out, "Let's not bully him, I brought him here... so he's my responsibility." Apple said in a more grown up tone.

Grape was surprised hearing that and King scowled, "Don't treat me like some kind of kid!" Apple gave a Cheshire grin, "Really, I could skin your hide, don't think just because I'm small means that I'm weak." he replied showing off his claws. Max grinned, "Reminds me of you Grape, already rubbing off of him?" Grape laughed then gave Max a threatening glare, "Honey, don't think I won't skin you either." she said in a calm tone. Peanut coughed, "Right now we wait for~" a footstep was heard behind Apple, "Hey Peanut." a female voice said. "GAH!" Apple yelled before going behind King.

The Pomeranian smiled, "Aw... is this Apple?" The blond cat came from behind King, he then walked nervously to her, "H-hello my name's i-is." he rambled on, Tarot giggled, "You're such a cutie!" Apple began blushed violently and the others could have swore that Apple was steaming. "How about a kiss on the cheek?" she asked to him which made him further blush, "E-eh?! U-u-um, w-well I uh..." Max grinned, "Aw, he's been struck by Tarot."

For a split second Peanut and Grape were worried that Apple was a dog lover, but they then assumed it's just Apple being so young. Tarot gave a light kiss on Apple's cheek which made him faint. "Aw, cats and dogs will both fall for a cutie like him." Tarot said in a friendly smile. Grape hissed, "What do you mean?" the thought of Apple being like Max made her upset. Peanut shook his head, "N-no Grape, I'm sure that she met it in a good way." he said. Grape then calmed down and unclenched her fists. She then looked towards Max and Peanut, "Please don't expose him to you know..." Max nodded but Peanut tilted his head, "What?" Grape sighed, "Stuff that kittens shouldn't see."

Peanut then understood learning the stuff he couldn't see at all from his parents, especially the internet. Bad stuff. Peanut saluted, "Understood, Apple will never be exposed to inappropriate material." he said in a official tone much to the humor of Grape. "_My Peanut, always brings a smile._" she thought. King shrugged, "It's not like he knows about that stuff." he said in his usual tone. Grape grimaced at King, "I bet you do look up those things on the internet, besides Apple is practically half your age."

Tarot then brought Apple back to consciousness. "A-ah...What happened?" he tried to remember about what happened, "W-wait... did she kiss me?" he asked to them, they nodded. He then feel his right cheek and started reminiscing, "It was like magic.." he thought about that wonderful kiss. Tarot smiled, "Well I'm physic. So the magic must have got to you." Apple looked amazed, "Really, like reading minds?" he asked. She nodded and then her eyes glowed green. "Magnificent!" Apple excitedly yelled, "Can you do other stuff?" King coughed, "Ahem, we were here for something, I believe?" he said.

Peanut and Max nodded, "Pridelands!" Apple became curious, "Pridelands?" Tarot grinned, "Don't worry, hyperreal surround senusal won't hurt." her eyes glowed green. Apple poked his head, "Hyper..." Grape gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." she said. Soon the world warped and Apple became an young lion cub. Max became Parnok. Grape became Princess Illaya, and Peanut became Saso, a hyena. Tarot became a parrot and King a crow.

Apple looked at his body, "Wow! I'm like a foot taller and I have muscles!" he flexed them. He grinned, "This is awesome!" Grape heard something, "Hyenas, let's go!" All of them except Apple and King sprinted off, "WAIT YOU BASTARDS, DON'T FORGET US!" King yelled in a mad tone. Apple was ready to follow them when he heard some noise. He then shushed King, "Do you hear something?" he said. A rustle came from the right of them in the tall yellow grass that was almost as tall as Apple.

"We found one!" a hyena cried, he was holding a spear and pointing it very closely to Apple's chest, and he became extremely frightened. Soon more came from around them, "You will come with us!" one of them yelled to Apple. The lion cub wetted himself, "Help me!" he yelled for Grape and Peanut. "Take the bird too." the assumed leader said. King as the crow was swearing profoundly as they grabbed his wing, "That hurts you~" the hyena holding cover King's mouth. "This one is going to joining us for dinner." he smiled. Apple was beginning to faint, "S-someone please..." soon he collapsed. King saw Apple being lifted by the hyena's, "Crap, Grape's going to kill me." he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait... where's Apple?" Grape said. She looked around to find him, "APPLE!" she yelled. The cub didn't come, "Uh-oh." Grape then heard a yell come from behind her. It was her little brother's yell for help, "APPLE!" Fury engulfed every part of her, "They did not just..." she whispered, Peanut approached her, "Grape?" the lioness clenched her fists. "_I'm going to_ ******* _KILL THOSE HYENAS_!" she yelled very loudly before racing off to Apple. "GRAPE!" Max yelled running after her.

Peanut looked to Tarot, "Where's Apple, Tarot?" he asked. Tarot snapped her fingers, "He's not far, we need to run now if you want to save him." she said in a urgent tone. Peanut then sprinted towards Max and Grape.

Apple sighed then grunted, "A-ah...what happened?" he looked up to see his hand and legs tied together. "What the?" he tried to move around but only struggled. "What is this?" Apple yelled to the hyenas. A few of them looked curious, "Why is your speech like that?" one of the younger ones asked. One of the younger children poked Apple on the cheek, "Where are you from?" Apple decided to try something else, "I'm from a far away land, the land of Australia." he said in a proud voice. The hyenas were in awe, "Australia? Sounds like a divine place." one of them said. Apple nodded, "Indeed, there animals of completely different families live there, such as the kangaroo, dingoes, and koalas!" he said to them. "Tell us more!" they yelled to him. "Only if you untie me!"

They let him go, Apple sat down around a campfire, "Far from the plains of the Pridelands, lies a massive Island, Australia, named after the Latin term of "Under land"." He described the great Australia, ranging from the vast plains of the Outback, to the modern cities of Sydney and Melbourne. "There's several million people and animals living in the continent, I remember hearing that Sydney's population was close to 5 million." the hyenas were shocked, "5 _million _people?!" they yelled together, Apple nodded. Hyena villages rarely exceed 100 people, and even the massive cities of the Pridelands were hardly beyond half a million.

Apple drew a rough approximation of Sydney with skyscrapers made out of glass and steel. Something the Pridelands universe had very little in terms of knowledge. "Don't think that's the biggest city, in Tokyo there's around 20 million." Hyenas whispered to each other. "How do we know that you're not lying?" Apple nodded, "Well, my picture doesn't prove." Apple smiled, "Peut-être que cela va vous montrer!" The hyenas were really confused, "What was that language?" Apple smiled, "French, the language of romance, from the country of France." The hyenas smiled, "This child knows so much!" They brought him gifts, "Please, accept our offerings, great one!" Apple shook his head, "N-No." King came on his shoulder, "Leave the kid alone."

They obeyed but remained in awe of Apple's knowledge of the world. "Is there anything else?" they asked. Apple smiled, "Sure, there six continents, North and South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and Antarctica." One of the child who poked him asked a interesting question, "Where is Pridelands in?" he asked. Apple became nervous, "Where is Pridelands? My guess would be in Central Africa." They handed him more paper, "Can you draw the world?" an elder asked. Apple nodded as he started draw, "Here's Africa, then Asia...hard to draw, Europe, North America, and...South America." he finished to the amazement of all of the hyenas. "Here are we?" Apple pointed in Central Africa. "Men, prepare battle plans, we are going to invade Europe!" they all cheered.

Apple shook his head, "Actually...Europe's over 2000 miles away, by foot it could take weeks to a month." the hyenas didn't really care, "We will travel by foot if we have too!" Apple sighed, "There's also the Mediterranean Sea, and the Alps." The hyenas became more discouraged, "Well, we can create a boat, and our clothes will protect us in the cold!" Apple stuck his tongue out, "There is also the ever present threat of military superior tribes in there." The leader sighed, "Fine, give us more time." They left Apple to his own device will was, admittedly, very stupid considering that the lion cub could very easily slip out undetected. And also he could warn other tribes of their location. Apple sat down on the hot barren grass and sighed, "Where are you Grape?" he thought.

Grape was thinking the thought, "Where can you be?" she thought desperately. "Actually, Tarot! Can't we just come back to the house." Tarot shook her head, "No, Apple is too far away to come with us." Grape started really fuming, "Great." Peanut ran back to them, "I found Apple and King!" he yelled. Grape sprinted towards Peanut and grabbed him, "WHERE?!" Peanut pointed back over there. Grape smiled towards Peanut, "Good boy, let's go!" they ran towards the encampment.

As soon as they arrived the hyenas saw them. "Lions, probably the mother's found out about her missing cub!" Grape's eyes opened in shocked, "What's with me being Apple's mom?!" Peanut giggled, "You and Apple do look the same." he said. "And your the father I presume?" a hyena asked. Peanut blush, "Ah-hah, well um..." Max smiled, "Yeah Peanut, save your _son_." Peanut sighed, "There's no going away with that!" Apple came towards the front and blocked the hyenas, "Leave them alone, they didn't try to kill me!" he yelled to them. Grape looked bewildered, "What? They _kidnapped_ you!" she said to Apple. The lion cub shook his head, "They might have did that, but they let me go!"

Grape facepawed, "Fine..." she said. Apple kept talking to the hyenas about the world, and soon he started playing with the children in a game of hide and go seek. "Why don't you play with your child?" a elder asked her. Grape sighed in frustration, "He's not my son..." the female elder became interested, "Do you know the parents?" she asked to Grape. The lioness, "No. His parents and him separated at his place, and we found him injured, so we adopted him later." She ahead looked at Apple and smiled seeing him running around the field with the tribe's children, laughing, having fun.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours, they returned back home to all except Apple's relief. "That was fun!" Apple exclaimed, Peanut nodded, "It was, but to admit, I was a little afraid about you, little bro." Apple was interested at being called "little bro" by Peanut. "Anyways, I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?" he said as his stomach grumbled for food. All of them shrugged, "I don't really cook, not especially since Peanut almost _burned_ down the house." Grape said glancing at Peanut. "Hey, I didn't know that putting salt on fish would catch on fire!" he said. King smiled, "I do have to cook sometimes, though _everyone_ says my food sucks." he muttered. Max snickered, "Well, I can cook fish and soup." Tarot nodded, "I cook up some potions, though not edible ones."

Apple smiled, "I can cook fine, last thing I made was stew with rabbit!" The atmosphere darkened, "r-rabbit?" King said in shock. Apple nodded, " I bought some at a store, I cooked the meat with vegetables and my friend said I have a strange likeness for rabbit...why are you all holding your stomach?" he asked to them. Peanut looked ready to puke, "Some of us know a rabbit named Zach, the thought of eating someone like him, is ugh..." he started to faltered. Apple laughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uh...lose your lunch." he cleared his throat, "Well. Let's just eat popcorn or something!" he suggested. Peanut's tail started wagging, "Yes! Great idea!" he and his younger brother ran to the kitchen.

They opened the the pantry and retrieved a bag of popcorn, "Hmm...2 and a half minutes in the microwave, okay." Peanut said before putting in the bag. The microwave whirred while the popcorn seeds started to pop. Peanut then sat down near the microwave and waited for it to beep. Apple noticed that Peanut was drooling in anticipation of the popcorn. "Oh! How about a movie!" Apple suggested. Peanut smiled and nodded happily, "Yes! But which one?" he said. Apple never heard of many movies so he was at a loss. "Oh! How about All Dogs go to Heaven!" he said. Apple tilted his head, "What's that?" Max came in the kitchen, "A movie Peanut's seen at least twelve times." he told Apple.

"What about horror movies?" Apple suggested to them. Peanut shook his head, "Mom said that gives me nightmares." he said to Apple. "Romantic?" Max told them. Peanut stuck his tongue out, "Nah...oh! How about action!" he said. Apple smiled, "Okay." Max shrugged, "Work's for me." The microwave beeped telling them the popcorn was ready, naturally Peanut went to it quickly. "Alright!" he reached for the bag but then the heat from the bag made him yelped and then whimper as he stuck his finger in his mouth. Max sighed, "Wait for it to cool, Peanut." he lectured. Peanut nodded, "Sorry, just wanted to eat." he said. Apple grabbed the now cool bag and opened, "Mm...popcorn!"

Max went to Grape and told her what kind of movie Peanut said we should watch. Grape pondered, "Pridelands? No...Apple's too young, though considering the kind of stuff he's been through he's probably not going to mind too much." King sighed, "Why am I still here?" he thought, he was going to leave but then something grabbed his paw. He turned around and saw the little kitten again. "What?" King said to Apple. "Stay and watch a movie with us!" he said to King. "Can't. Fox is waiting for me at his house." he said remembering about him. "Aw, well come by later!" Apple said. The corgi gave a short laugh, "Yeah. Much later." he said as he walked away.

Apple was confused, "What does he mean?" he thought. The kitten turned around and went to the living room. "What movie are we watching?" he asked Grape. "Pridelands." she replied. Apple smiled, "They have a movie version?" he said in excitement. Grape nodded, "Of course, an best seller always has a movie along with it!" she pointed out. She then looked towards Tarot, "No spoilers!" she warned to her. The pomeranian nodded, "Lips sealed." she gestured. Peanut and Max joined them, "Alright! Time for the movie!" Max said. The movie started and after the trailers for other movies the actual movie finally began. Grape looked over Apple and saw he was _already_ out cold. She smacked his face and he snorted awake, "Ah! Wha..." Grape sighed, "Try to stay awake." she whispered to Apple. The kitten nodded and looked at the screen which was showing several of the main characters walking towards the plains. He yawned and his mind already started to wander, "Why can't I stay awake?" he thought as he willed his body to resist the temptation to fall asleep.

Peanut picked Apple up and sat him on his lap. "What's wrong?" he asked Apple. "I can't stay awake..." the kitten yawned. Peanut thought for a second, "Wait! I got it!" he said. Peanut poked Tarot, "Is there a spell for Apple to stay awake?" he asked her. Tarot nodded, "Having trouble huh...here's one." after chanting a few words a glow of green light hit Apple on the face. "Wow, I don't feel sleepy anymore!" he said smiling. "Thank you, Tarot!" She nodded, "Your welcome." Apple blushed, "I-Its no problem, eh..." Peanut laughed, "Apple, stop being so embarrassed." he pointed out Apple's expression. Max grinned, "Looks like Apple likes Tarot." he suggested. Apple shook his head, "No I'm not!" Grape heard the conversation and gave a smile that meant she was joining in the teasing, "It's okay Apple, your young so it's natural." Grape said. Tarot gave a innocent smile, "Will a kiss on the cheek change your mind?" she suggested to Apple. That really set off the poor kitten, "N-No thanks, I don't really want one..." the Pomeranian gave a kiss to him anyways.

Apple squeaked before fainting. Tarot giggled, "He's so cute, better take him to bed Peanut." He nodded and carried the kitten off to his bed. Grape shrugged, "To bad this made him have to miss the movie." she said. Max cuddled up to her, "Well, he's been sleepy lately so let him have a nap." he said. Grape gave him a nuzzle, "Your right." Meanwhile as Peanut was carrying the kitten up to his bed Apple was muttering, "_Brother... Sister_..." he twitched. "Huh?" Peanut was confused. Apple started shifting around, "_Uh...brother...where are you?..._" Peanut listened to him, "Right here?" he said to him. "Tarot?" he called her. She came instantly, "Yes, Peanut?" Peanut showed Apple who was really shifting. "What's he doing?" he asked. Tarot studied Apple, "He's, muttering his dream." Peanut tilted his head, "Really?" Tarot nodded, "Something from the spell and maybe me giving him a kiss do something." she said to Peanut. Apple started to cry, "_Where...is everybody?_" he muttered sadly.

Apple was lost in a dream state that was eerily realistic. All there was Australian desert spanning for hundreds of miles, though it was cloudy threatening to rain at any second. The air cold and windy. "Dad?" his empty voice called out. He turned to see him, he looked very similar to Apple, only his fur was darker and his eyes were gray instead of green like Apple. He smiled warmly, "Don't fret. You got a new family to live with. All I can tell you is that your brother and sister are still here. I might be gone but I'll still with be you." he then disappeared. Apple sat down on the dirt and started sniffing. "Hey!" a voice yelled at him. Apple saw it was Garner, "Don't be such a crybaby. I'll find you one of these days." he assured the kitten. "Please be grateful for the fact you have a family to feed, shelter, and love you." he said. Apple sighed, "Your right." He stood up and smiled, "I been through this. I can live a new life." he said. Garner nodded before disappearing.

"I assume your done with personal affairs." another voice said, but with godly presence. Apple then saw it was Pete. "What?" Pete smiled, "I feel that the presence of one of my adversaries' avatar is near you." he said to Apple. "Tarot?" he said to the gryphon. He nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid that she's deceiving you." he said. Apple shook his head, "No she's not." Pete sighed, "Well, think about it, she's to you..._cute_." Apple blushed in embarrassment. Pete smiled, "Just as I thought." he said. He stood next to him, "Tarot's is a avatar of Spirit Dragon, she's trying to convince you to join her side." Pete said patting his back. Apple became angry, "No...you're just a image in my head!" he looked away from him. Pete's eyes glowed, "I'll show you what I'm trying to say." he said in a calm tone. The desert suddenly became dark. Apple frowned, "What does he really mean?"


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how was Peanut's?" Fox asked. King pouted, "Let's just say that it's been... s_urreal_." he said sitting on a couch tired. The husky laughed, "Well, I heard they adopted a new kitten." he said to King. "Tell me." The corgi sighed, "Well Fox, this kid is a guy, he has blond fur, and he's really annoying." he explained. Fox frowned, "Don't be like that." he told King, he sat down next to him. "His name's Apple or something, they act like that because their young." Fox said smiling. He then perked up, "I got it." he got his cell phone. "I'll invite them over!" he said. King was surprised, "What! I've had enough of Peanut and that kitten." he protested. Fox stuck his tongue out, "Well, it's not like you have a choice." he said smugly.

King ran to Fox and jumped attempting to grab the phone. "Give me the phone!" King demanded. Fox dialed Peanut's number and it picked up. "Hello? Peanut? Yeah, it's me. Fox." he was pushing away King to make sure he didn't get the cell phone. "I would like to meet your new sibling...m-hm. Yeah, I would like to see you tomorrow at my place. Okay bye!" he said before hanging up.

He turned to see the defeated-looking King sulking on the floor. "Come on, King. It's not that bad." he said attempting to comfort him. King sighed, "Whatever, I just can't stand both the mutt and the kitten." Fox ambushed him and started knuckling his head. "Hey! Fox! STOP!" King demanded. Fox laughed, "Not unless you say you're sorry about what you said." he said rubbing his knuckles on King's skull. "Ack! Fine! I'M SORRY!" he yelled. Fox let King go as he sat down and some chips from a bag. "If I see you grudging against the new kitten, I've got more _painful_ ways of giving sense to your thick head."

Peanut was watching the movie with Grape, Max and Tarot while also eating popcorn. "This movie is great, I love the scripting!" Peanut said. Grape nodded, "Too bad Apple fainted." she said. Tarot became a little nervous, "Maybe he wasn't ready, heh." she said. Peanut remembered Fox's phone call, "Hey, Grape. Fox called, he wanted to meet Apple at his house." he told her. Grape sighed, "That guy? Wasn't he the one I had to rescue because he was acting like tough guy?" she remembered the incident a few years ago. Some footsteps came down the stairs. Grape looked back and saw Apple walking down the stairs. "Oh, hey Apple. You finally awake?" she asked. There was no reply. "What's wrong?" Peanut asked Grape. She shrugged as she got up off the couch, "Keep it warm for me, Max." she told him. He nodded as he scooted over.

Grape saw Apple sitting down on the kitchen chair staring down at the table. He looked both really tired and pretty sick. "You okay?" Grape asked. Apple didn't move. "Are you sick?" she beginning to be concerned. Apple started to show a frown, "Leave me alone..." he muttered. Grape huffed, "What did you say?" Apple shook his head, "Just go." still staring at the table. Grape sat down on a chair near him, "Tell me." she said softly. Apple looked up at Grape. His eyes were dull and glassy, a sign of depression. "Apple, what's wrong, please tell me." she asked. It confounded Grape, just an hour ago Apple was acting like any young cat would, now it looks like life's been sucked out of him.

"Pete...told me everything." he muttered. Grape gasped of the name of Pete being said from the young kitten. She lifted him up and took him to living room. "Guys!" she yelled for their attention. They all looked up towards Grape. "What is it?" Peanut asked. Grape sighed, "Pete talked to Apple while he was sleeping." she told them. Tarot walked towards them. "Apple?" The kitten hissed, "Stay away!" he yelled shocking all of them. Fear started burning in his eyes like if Tarot was a threat to his life. "Apple, please tell me." Tarot asked him. Apple blushed, "Sorry, eh...My bad." He burrowed himself into Grape out of fear and embarrassment.

Apple eventually down on the couch after calming down. "Pete...said that you were trying to take advantage of my young age and my limited knowledge of the spirit world." he explained, "He also said that my friend is...under your master's spell." he said coldly. Tarot sighed, "I'm sure Spirit Dragon isn't like that." she assured him. Max grinned, "Besides, that Pete's nothing but trouble." he told Apple, "Don't believe a word out of him." The kitten nodded, "Okay, ah..Peanut is it okay I could sleep in your room?" he asked. Peanut nodded happily, "Yeah!"

Apple then remembered, "Oh yeah, Pete told me that a person was coming to this neighborhood, a human messenger from the Middle Ages." he said. Tarot nodded, "I know him, Sern." she said, "The only messenger for mortals to gods that can communicate with animals." she told them. Peanut scratched, "But all humans can communicate with us." he said. Tarot shook his head, "Interesting topic about him, he's from a parallel dimension, one where humans has very little to no communication except for him." she said. All of them were surprised about that fact. "Really?" Max said. Tarot nodded, "Yes, I sense he's going to be here for a message to be sent for this neighborhood in about an hour." she said. Apple nodded, "He's a nice guy, a bit nervous and tense, but he's polite." he said. He yawned, "I want to go to sleep." he said. Peanut nodded, "Okay, but this time I'm looking over you." he said. Tarot sighed, "If Pete says anything." she smiled, "Tell us." Max petted Apple, "Don't worry, you will be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

After Tarot and Max left, Peanut made some tea and was sipping some with Grape at the living room. "I wonder...does Apple plan to leave?" Peanut said to Grape. The lavender cat shook her head, "I don't think he would." she replied. "But what if his friend finds him?" he said in a slightly worried tone. Grape waved it off, "If he does, I would show him a family that would love to adopt him." she said drinking tea. Peanut shifted uncomfortably around the couch. "I hope that Apple could stay." he said. Grape sighed, "Well, he's still a young kitten, he may act tough, but he's not that strong."

Apple was at his bed listening to the radio. "These pop songs...feel wrong, but so _catchy_." he thought. The songs were slowly corrupting his brain into the lyrics not really suitable for little kids. The window gave a tapping sound that frightened the kitten. "EEP!" he looked outside where a couple of dogs were standing outside. "IS PEANUT THERE?!" one of them yelled. "HE'S DOWNSTAIRS AT THE KITCHEN...WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" the one in the middle that had a green collar smirked, "OH, LOOK. PEANUT GOT ANOTHER CAT TO SNUGGLE, CAT LOVER!" the dog said. Apple rolled his eyes, "SOME NERVE, BUD!" he yelled to them. The dog became angry, "IT'S BINO! NOT BUD, ******" he yelled. Apple's nerve busted, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, BINO! I'LL GO DOWN THERE TO KICK YOUR~" he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Apple turned around to see his dad standing at the door with a tired look. "Apple, what are you doing?" he said. The kitten nervously laughed, "Oh, hey d-dad." His father sighed, "Yelling at the neighborhood dogs?" he said. Apple gulped, "Uh...they were, making fun of my brother and I~" he father sat down on a chair near him. "Apple, you can't start antagonizing the dogs here. You do realize that they are easily 2 to 3 times your size. And you being a cat doesn't help." he explained to him. The blonde cat looked outside to the dogs have left. "Hmm..." he looked around. No one there.

"I also came up to tell you that new neighbors moved close here." his father smiled, "Peanut is very excited." Apple tilted his head, "New, neighbors?" His father remembered that Apple was still not used to the idea of neighbors. "When people move into new houses, that called moving." his dad explained. Apple nodded, "Okay, well it's not that late, maybe I'll visit." he thought. He was planning to find out where they lived so that he could say hello. "I'm going over there, dad." he got his scarf. He also gussied himself up a little. His dad nodded, "Peanut is probably going too, so behave yourself." he warned the kitten. Apple nodded, "Right."

He went downstairs to find Peanut growling at Bino, "Stop calling me cat lover!" he said to him. "Well...let's see, you have Grape, the purple menace as your girlfriend. And now there's the new kitten, I'm guessing you wanted to adopt him right?" he sneered. Peanut gulped, "Well, yeah but~" Bino and the rest of the dogs snickered, "Poor Peanut, two cats living with you...twice the cat lover than before." he held up two fingers. Peanut's growl grew angrier, "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Apple rolled his eyes, he then walked to the kitchen. "Oh look! It's Peanut's little kitten!" Bino said towards his group. Apple got a bottle sprayer out, "Go." he warned. Bino snickered, "What? What makes you think that~" a spurt of water got directing in his snout sending shock through Bino's brain. "AHH!" he covered his snout. Apple sprayed more water on Bino's face. "Leave my brother alone." Apple said in a much more serious tone than usual.

Bino became livid after getting sprayed on the face. "YOU LITTLE ****!" he yelled at the kitten. Apple's expression in contrast to Bino's angered face remained calm and neutral. "You are on our property, I have rights to make you to leave." he said. Bino was surprised, "Huh?" he said. Apple shrugged, "Need to know the laws here, plus...Fido wouldn't like it if a filed a complaint about your behavior." he said. Bino growled, "Fido. That goody two shoes." he mumbled. Peanut was also surprised at Apple's knowledge. "Come on guys, let's leave cat lover with his little brother." Bino said. Apple glared daggers at him, "Idiot."

"Grape!" Peanut yelled. She came into the kitchen in a dozed state, "W-what?" Apple was putting his scarf and gloves. "We're leaving." he said. The kitten smiled shyly, "I've never really left the house. Bit nervous to be honest." he muttered. Peanut heard him, "Don't be!" he assured him. "Our neighborhood safe...most of the time." Apple scratched, "What do you mean?"


	11. Chapter 11

Apple had a little bit of a hard time keeping up with Peanut. "Ugh! Slow down a little bit, will you?" he said. Peanut noticed his pace was too fast for him, "Sorry, just excited for meeting our new neighbors." he said. He once again started to run ahead making Apple smack his head in frustration. "Can't he slow down?!" he thought.

The air was cold for this time of year though not dark. Apple kept walking subconsciously not noticing that Peanut had stopped in front of him, soon he collided with the larger dog almost being knocked out. "Eh?" he saw Peanut stare confused towards a dog at the front lawn. "That's our new neighbor." he said. Apple looked towards the dog, it was an Akita Inu who was obviously in distress in his head, he could feel the unpleasantness all the way from here. "Wow, he's letting out some steam." he said to Peanut.

They walked towards the dog. "Um...are you okay?" Peanut asked. The Akita Inu immediately composed himself, he then quickly stood up and cleared his throat. "Eh...yes! I'm fine, how are you?!" he said smiling very nervously in a accent. Apple smiled, "Ha. He's Asian! Like me being Australian!" Peanut tilted his head, "What's your name?" he asked. The dog panicked a little, "Wha~ I am...Chiko." he said. Peanut grinned, "Nice to meet you, my name's Peanut, and this is Apple!" he pointed towards his brother. Chiko nodded, "I'm very preased to meet you." he said. Apple sighed, "Um, where are you from?" he said. Chiko gulped a little, "Eh...my owner brought me here from, Aomori." he said still nervously. Peanut smiled, "Oh! Your from Japan right? I know this guy...uh I forgot his name, but he was from Japan!" he explained.

Chiko nodded, "Right...this way, prease." he showed them to his house. He opened the door to reveal the inside. The furniture was American, a few things were Japanese and Korean. "Kami!" Chiko yelled. A blue cat came out from upstairs, "Damn it, Chiko, first of all, it's Cameron, not Yuni! Second, who's they?" he pointed out towards Peanut and Apple. Chiko told him there names. Cameron gave a big exhale, "Okay, dad show be here...somewhere. DAD!" he yelled. Their father came over to them. He looked very clean and tidy, he wore glasses, a green shirt, jeans and brown converses. "What is it, Cameron?" he asked. "Peanut and uh... Apple want to get to know Chiko, please let them." he almost begged at the end. The father gave a wise smile, he was obviously in his late 30's or even 40's. "Okay, Chiko you can join them." he permitted to his dog.

Chiko was walking along with Peanut and Apple down the street. "So...were you brought here by your dad?" Apple asked. Chiko nodded, "Yes, he visited Japan and decided to adopt someone from there...he found me as a puppy at a adoption center. I didn't know any English but he spoke fluently towards me, he is such a good human." he told them. Peanut smiled, "Well, here in Babylon Gardens you should get along just fine...one question though, what do you feel about cats?" Peanut asked concerned. Chiko gave a nervous smile, "I've never met enough cats to make a opinion...I guess from past experience, their fine I guess." he said. Peanut grinned, "Right! Well, I'll introduce you to the other pets." he told him. "I prefer not to be honest." Peanut was surprised, "What? How come?" he asked curiously. Chiko sighed, "I'm still not comfortable with meeting other animals." he said. Apple smiled assuredly, "Don't worry, I've felt the same way, but I'm doing fine now!" he told Chiko.

They first went to the police station to get Chiko's description in case something went south. Fido came up into the waiting room, "Okay Chiko, just going ask you a few questions...have you ever commit a crime?" he asked. Chiko shook his head, "I've never, to be honest I would have made a terrible criminal." he said to Fido. "Siblings?" Fido then asked. Chiko gave a slight nod, "A cat, Cameron." he said. Fido nodded, "Do you get along?" Chiko laughed nervously, "He's um...what do you call it...not exactly _brotherly_." he said. Fido smiled, "I understand."

He then asked one more question, "What's your owner like, how does he behave?" he said. Chiko smiled, "He's one of the nicest humans I've ever met, there's never been...any problem." he said the last part with a little bit of bluff, Fido sensed it. "Chiko? What is it?" he said. Chiko pursed his lips shut. Fido stooped down to eye-level. "Tell me." he said in a firm tone. Chiko sighed, "Um...it's an personal matter." he told him. Fido shook his head, "We need to know, what did you owner do?" he asked. Chiko gulped, "Well, last year...I told him that I'm..._gay._" he whispered the last word to Fido. "Oh, well some people sometimes have a prejudice against, but he still likes you, right?" Chiko nodded. Fido smiled, "Great. Well your good to go." he said. He shook hands with him. "Oh wait." he hand a card. "This is the address and phone number to the Good Ol' Dogs club...but don't tell Bino about your...orientation, he doesn't like cat-lovers. I can't imagine what he would react to your choice." he told Chiko.

"AMBUSH!" a voice yelled. Then a large mass tackled Chiko down to the ground. "KEVIN NO!" Fido yelled. Kevin got up, "Ha-ha, sorry couldn't help myself." he said. Chiko was gasping, eyes open with fear. "AHHH!" he choked. He grasped his ribs, "I'm...leaving." he limped towards the door. Fido came running to him, "Are you okay?" he asked. Chiko became angry, "私は、あなたの睡眠であなたを殺すつもり!" he yelled. Fido felt guilty, "KEVIN! STOP HURTING NEW PEOPLE!" he yelled furiously. Kevin curled up into an ball, "I-I'm sorry." he said. Apple saw Chiko sitting down on the stairs. "Chiko?" he sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" he said. Chiko shook his head, "N-No...I'm hurting." he said with a lace of fury in his speech. Apple patted his back, "I'm sorry. Look there's no reason to separate yourself from society out of fear. I know this corgi named King who is like that, I can tell there's something bothering him." he said to Chiko. "It's okay, I just...not used to this part of the world." he told him. Apple smiled, "Well, I came all the way from Australia but that's not stopping me!" he assured. Chiko gave a small smile, "That's good, right?" he said. Apple gave a wink, "It is." Chiko sighed, "Alright, I'll give this another try, thank you." he said.

(I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!") Japanese Translation, courtesy of Google Translate.


	12. Chapter 12

Peanut was silently fuming that Chiko got practically ran over by Kevin. "I hope he's alright." he thought. The air was heavy with nervousness, along with Ralph swearing quietly to himself. Apple came out from outside, "Chiko is coming back, but uh...he's not going to be here long, he needs to go home." he said. Chiko did come in, though acting a bit strange. "I-I'm leaving now, thanks for the tour." he said before leaving again. Apple walked towards the window and watched the sky turned gray as clouds moved in. "Shoot, it's going to rain." he thought. Apple sighed. "Poor Garner...wait." Apple ran over to Sgt. Ralph. "Excuse me...do you have a way to find missing pets?" he asked. Sgt. Ralph nodded his head, "Sure, who are you looking for?" he asked. Apple told him about Garner. "Right...I'll remind the authorities about him." he said running off.

"Apple? It's time to go." Peanut called out. The kitten shook his head, "No, I want to know to if Garner is still here." he told his older brother. Peanut was struck by his younger brother's attitude, he was showing defiance against his older brother for the first time. "Apple, listen I know that you want to see your friend but we can't stay here." he said. Apple gave a slightly creepy glare, "This is possibly my only time, and I won't let you ruin it!" he declared. Peanut took a step back, "But I'm sure that Grape wouldn't like it!" Apple gave a soft smile, "Just to know if he's alive would help me get by." Peanut nodded and then smiled normally, "Sure, but be back by dinner time, it's chicken!" he announced. Apple hugged Peanut before he saw his brother leave.

The next hour was pure torture for the kitten, waiting for anything from the police department, continuously asking the police officers, clerks, and K-9's for any information. It wasn't until Fido came to him, "Good news! I've found something!" he handed a document. Apple quickly got it and started reading it, "Garner, Dutch shepherd. Last heard in...Cincinnati?" he looked at Fido. "Where's that?" Fido became nervous, "Um...well it's quite a way's, two states away." Apple's heart sunk, "Oh...well at least he's still alive." he said before sitting down. Fido then saw a tear fall down, "Look...I'm pretty sure that your brother is waiting for you." Apple didn't respond. "I'll take you home." Fido said. The kitten squirmed away, "It's okay, I can make it, myself." he said before walking off. A thought swarmed in his head, "Is he even alive, he could be injured, in a coma...even!" Apple forced his mind off that peculiar thought, "No, he's strong, if I can make it, he can certainly make it as well." he said to himself.

The kitten was walking alone in the dark, cold winds pushing him ahead. "It's so cold right now." he tightened his scarf and continued on. He heard a shrub rustle, he was a little frightened at first, but then continued ahead. "Going somewhere?" a voice said. Apple flinched, "Huh?" he continued walking, "I see your a little lost." Apple gave a warning hiss, "Leave me alone!" he yelled. Soon the voice showed itself, "Max?" Apple said. He sighed in relief, "It's only you, don't scare me like that!" Max stuck his tongue, "Just messing with you, why are you alone?" he asked. "Just something at the police station I had to do." Max grinned, "Oh, this young and you already in trouble, how Grape is going to love this!" Apple shook his head, "No, it's just someone I wanted to if their still alive." he said. Max's grin turned into a different tone. "Oh, someone you care about?" Apple nodded, "Yeah, been my closest friend until Peanut and Grape." Max gave a short laugh, "Well, it's seems that your quite experienced for a child your age, maybe you should stick with typical play?" he said in a formal tone. Apple gave a raspberry towards Max, "I'm not playing dumb just because I'm younger than all of you." he said confidently. Max gave a hand to his heart, "Sure okay, _Hasta luego, poco __gatito_." he said before heading off.

Spanish: See you later, little kitten. :})


	13. Chapter 13

"Eh..where am I?" a young man with brown hair reaching to his shoulders was struck by his sudden change of location. "This ain't Kentucky!" he thought "Great, and I was about to deliver the letter to the Great Kitsune." he then mumbled. "Fares?" a voice said out of nowhere. "Who's asking?" he called out. "Ah, it's about time you got here!" the source of the voice appeared. Fares turned to see a Pomeranian smiling, "Needed you here so I requested Spirit Dragon to teleport you here. To close by Babylon Gardens." Fares sighed, "Yeah, but look." he rummaged in his blue and red bag that was on his left shoulder. He then revealed a silver lined letter. "Here you go." he handed it to Tarot. She thoroughly inspected the letter, sniffing it, even so far as to almost lick it before Fares snatched it away.

"Look...um, Tarot. I need to really deliver this, it's imperative I have this brought in soon. And Great Kitsune's avatar was in Barcelona." he explained. Tarot nodded, "That's fine, you have been delivering letters like this since the fall of the German Empire right?" Fares looked down, "I don't enjoy being 120 yet looking and feeling like I'm 25." he commented on his extended lifespan. Fares then sighed, "Okay...I'll inform my retriever." he whistled a certain tune. After a minute, a small pup came quickly, "Sir!" he saluted. Fares nodded, "Sorry for this, but could you please deliver this...to Barcelona?" he said. The pup looked in surprise, "Isn't long distance more your thing?" he asked. Fares smiled nervously, "Apparently I'm needed here. So there's not much choice is there?" The pup whined, "Right...it will take a while, I've see to it!" he declared. Fares patted his retriever's head-fur, "Good boy, when you come back, we will both go to a burger restaurant, haven't been in America since almost 10 years ago." he told the pup to his joy. He then watched the pup take the letter, put it in his collar and sprint off. Fares then turned to Tarot, "Right. Where to?"

Apple was busy eating his dinner, lost in thought about his travel partner, it felt so long ago despite being a member of his family for a week. The kitten was deciding if whether to stay or go if ever the case that he finds Garner again. "What's wrong, Apple?" their mom asked. He gave a strange expression that made his parents feeling a little confused, "Um..just a strange thought bouncing in my head." The atmosphere suddenly started to become heavy, making the kitten nervous, "Can I be excused?" he then left the dining room. The kitten looked outside to see the sky already beginning it's descent into the darkness of night, he looked at the scarf hanging on the stand next to the door. He started to become indecisive, "Should I leave without Peanut or Grape?" he smiled, "Maybe it's not too late."

But thinking on not being too late, he was starting to regret a little. But he braved it, "I'll go to King's house. He won't mind." he thought, but then he remembered King being really cur to him. "Maybe he was feeling grumpy that day." He arrived as soon as darkness almost completely overtook the cloudy sky. He knocked on the door, and then moved to the side on the wall remembering the wolf pups mowing down the poor corgi. Barking and then yells to quiet down were heard, and soon the door exploded with two pups running out. "Huh?" Rockstar said. He looked around but saw no one, "Aw man, Ding Dong Ditch!" he said with his brother nodding in agreement. Apple sneaked in without being noticed, turning to see Miles who was easily 4 times as tall have a dark expression. Apple started to cry in fear, "WAH! DON'T HURT ME!" Miles then smiled warmly, "Why would I hurt you, your honestly too small for even the pups to feel full with." Apple's pupils shrank, Miles laughed, "I'm just kidding."

Apple then called out for King, "King?! Where are you?" he looked around only to see wolves talking, playing, or one eating deer meat. The kitten was both fascinated and also frightened, as his last encounter with a wolf pack nearly ended with him being breakfast. He decided to ask one of the wolves, he poked a shorter wolf. He turned also and was surprised to see a kitten next to him, "Um...what do you want?" Apple shuddered, "Can...I...s-see, K-K-King?" he became scared of being beaten up or eaten by the wolf. He smiled, "He's here...but he's not feeling well." he said. The kitten smiled very nervously and thought carefully about how to reply, "Oh...that's fine." he looked outside to see nighttime arrived fully. Apple knew that he was too small and young to go by himself despite being experienced with traveling during the night.

He asked the wolf he talked to for a phone. After being handed one he dialed his number, "Hello?" he asked into the speaker. A worried voice came through, "Apple?" it was Grape's. Apple smiled nervously, "Um...hi." Grape sighed in relief, "I was so worried! Apple you come back as soon as you can! Or else..." then the phone clicked. Apple hanged up, "King shouldn't be sick, I saw him earlier, he looked fine." he thought with suspicion. He decided to go to King and ask him why he feigned looked at the phone and thought about calling maybe Fido asking about Garner but decided to leave the issue for now.

He asked Miles where King's room was, he showed the kitten to the room. Apple sighed and turned the doorknob, as he opened the door fresh cold air blew past him making him shiver. "King?" he called out, there was a sigh. Then the corgi came with yellow glowing eyes, "You should leave now." he said in a flat, yet firm tone. Apple sensed King's mood, he wasn't in the mood. "King? Why is your eye color different?" King came threateningly towards the kitten, "I said...leave now." he almost demanded. Apple hissed, "You're not King!" The corgi started choking the poor kitten, "Are you suicidal? Or just too stupid to realize danger." Apple started to cry, "K...King!" The corgi then snapped out of it and released him quickly. King then stared out of the window, "I'll seriously hurt you again if don't *censored* leave." he said in a menacing tone. Apple was scared beyond belief, "I-I'll tell..." King turned around and gave a twitch, "Miles?" his eyes glowed more and soon the whole background grew darker. "Sure, tell him...I'll return the favor." he then conjured a image of Garner on the ground dead. Apple gasped, "G-Garner?" King smiled, "Now what are you going to do?" Apple seriously was really close to wetting himself and run out to the wolves, "D...D...Don't tell...anyone." he whispered. King made the background light again, "Good kitten."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, I apologize for several months of unexplained hiatus, as business, family, and friends continue to extend my updating times, it would be harder for me to keep up with my story. Um...it's been a while, new computer, and new house. So sorry about these delays, just trying to readjust scheduling to accommodate my writing. So please understand the situation with me and show a little patience if that's not ask too much. Thank you. :)**

"I see…well then I assume we need to continue of searching of Apple's friend." Sgt. Ralph commented to his human handler, "What we need is more information on Apple, because he technically entered the United States illegally." One of the humans replied. Sgt. Ralph remembered the disappointed eyes of the young kitten, "We'll dismiss the entry into the country until later, firstly, we need to collect any real information for Apple to see and decide to appoint a plan to find the missing stray." He stated. His handler nodded, "Good thinking, this is a young cat that's travelled far, not a strange bet that he's been in a lot of hurt." The office room remained dark and quiet, despite the remnants of sunset peeking through the shutters hanging daintily from the top. The temperature remained low and still as the officers decide on whether credible information can be found by retracing the steps previous in Apple's journey with Garner, a younger officer, by the name of Kurt, broke the silence that hung on them. "I got it! Why don't we ask the neighborhood dogs and cats?" the officers looked up in interest, "Give your full opinion, junior Kurt." Sgt. Ralph said with an official tone. Kurt nodded, "Well, if the best way to get information is often from the same species, why not?" he explained. An older officer agreed, "It has proven to work, fundamentally, it would be simple." Sgt. Ralph gave a smirk, "And If I'm correct, both the dogs and cats have their respective clubs, so it would simpler to collect useful information." They all looked at each other for a second, reaching a verdict through eyesight. "Alright, let's begin the task."

Apple was strolling down the hallway, back to the living room where the energy began to shift into highlight, he still was wary of the wolves, especially the younger ones, who could decide that cat wouldn't be a bad snack. He almost sneaked out of the living room, and was about to reach the front door when a voice spoke out to him. "Your name's Apple, right?" Apple turned to see the pack leader speaking out to him. The kitten hesitated for a moment for replying, "Y-Yes…" the wolf gestured for him to come in the dining room. Apple was offered a seat which he took, "I notice your attitude is unusual for a youngster like you, is something bothering you?" he asked with genuine concern. Apple looked away a little, and inhaled a little before coming back, "Well…it's been a long day, very confusing, and also…I'm nervous." He quickly said. The wolf caught every word, and closed his eyes, "Hm…well, what's exactly eating you?" Apple bit his lip, should he tell him about his friend? "Well, there's this dog, him and I were travelling companions, until we spilt up close to this area." Miles nodded, "Okay, and what's his name?" Apple looked around, "Well, his full name he gave himself was Garner Fullerton." The wolf nodded, "If he has a last name, it means he either had owners, or is a lost pet."

Grape looked outside to the now dark autumn night, she began to worry more, "Apple's been out too long." She thought. She turned around to find that Peanut left from watching Discovery Channel. "Peanut?" she called out. No reply came back, "Great, now he's gone too." She looked around the house, seeing only her sleeping mother in her bed. She went against waking her up, "Humans do need their sleep too." She thought. After several minutes of searching she gave up, "I'm going to kill Peanut if he's out too." She ran out of the house, and immediately the cold bite of late autumn got her fur, she shivered, "Man, this is really cold!" she sighed, she went back inside and got a scarf, "I'm going to really get him now!"

Apple continued talking with the elder wolf, warming up to him, being in awe of his intelligence, Apple was not stupid but Miles was…well miles ahead of him. "And that's how the European Union formed, simple as that." He finished a pretty long lecture. Apple now knew about how Europe is, "And you say French is a big language there?" Miles gave a chuckle, "Of course, it was the _lingua franca_ for centuries!" Apple really enjoyed being with Miles, "Now…you said that you travelled all the way from Australia?" Miles then asked. Apple nodded, "It's my home country, I travelled to the United States by boat, and then I went from Portland, to um…well here I guess." Miles became concerned again, "I'm not so sure, but I think that entry like that here is illegal." Apple tilted his head in interest, "What do you mean?" Miles sighed, "Well, there are laws that deal with immigration, and if it extends to pets, that you're in violation of them." Apple was now becoming nervous, "I'm adopted here! That should count!" Miles scratched his head, "Maybe, but you need to check with the Australian consulate…it's a place where Australians go to help other Australians to help with their immigration." Apple nodded, "Is there one close by?" Miles got a map out, "Well, let's see Babylon Gardens is here, so the closest one is in….Chicago." Apple panicked, "BUT IT'S WAY OVER HERE!" he pointed out. Miles felt the same thing, "You'll need to ask your owners to go to Chicago, won't be easy. So give them reasons why." Apple nodded, looked outside, "ACK! It's night! But it's only seven!" Miles chuckled, "Well Australia south of the equator, so summer over there isn't too far away." Apple got his gloves back on, "I need to go!" Miles smiled, "I'll escort you home, come on."

Sgt. Ralph returned home for sleep, still thinking about what steps they must take to give the quickest and most effective plan, he laid down on his bed and sighed, "Let's see…Apple is the first person that has been a friend to Garner." He thought. "Next, there is his family, with the information they have in his folder since he's adopted, we have a basic idea of how Apple is in relation to Garner." He sighed, "Maybe sleep should help my brain." He stretched a little before preparing himself for shut eye, when he then heard a noise, which was distinctive like talking. He got up and opened the door, his dog ears picking up the whispers. "About that Apple guy, he came here from Australia by boat…illegally." One human, Sgt Ralph assumed was Michael said. "So what, my dog is right, let's just focus about finding the missing dog." His handler replied. "Find him? He could be in New York for all we know!" Michael argued. "Look, a task is a task, what if he's also looking for Apple?" Sgt. Ralph's handler said back. "This is a legal issue, for all we know, he could have faked it and came here as a spy!" he almost yelled. Sgt. Ralph sighed, "Why would prosperous Australia ever need a spy?" Sgt. Ralph handler almost exclaimed, "They're even wealthier then us!" Michael shrugged, "I still am being wary of Apple, he's something we need to keep an eye on." He stated. A silence settled for a moment before being lifted again, "Please don't be scared by an immigrant, last thing we need is another headache with the whole immigration thing." The handler finally said. "I'm going to bed, head home before you drink yourself sick over this!" Sgt. Ralph went back inside before his owner saw him. He was almost mad at Michael, "What does he have with Apple?"

**Due to unstable scheduling, as in moving and fixing up some things, as well as increase call for business and work, put with the fact that my internet is also a bit unstable at times, the next chapter will have a indefinite time when it will come up, I not saying it going to take another three months but it's not coming the next day either. Very sorry, but don't worry the story is not ending. :) **


End file.
